Sablon:Infobox heist
}} | y | SETUP}} }}} }| - style="background: #000000; color:lightgray;" colspan="2" align="center" }| } |}}|}} - valign="top" !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Játék: | } | NO | dummy section - do not use!}} } | V | Grand Theft Auto V}} } | O | Grand Theft Auto Online}} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Megbízó: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Helyszín: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Szereplők: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Set-up ára: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Célpont: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Küldetés feladatai: - style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Küldetés elbukik, ha: - style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Jutalom: - style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Elérhetővé válik: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #256628; color:white; text-align:center;" Előfeltétele: style="background: #000000; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} |}It's basically the same thing as infobox mission... except that it's for heists. :Warning: There is a problem with this template. We have fixed the problem with HTML not working inside parserfunctions (IF statements) by using wikimarkup for the table, and using Template:Pipe instead of the pipe marker | for those tables (so that it is not mistaken to be the elseif), so we do not need to use Tidy (which breaks half the site). We're still working on a couple of aesthetic issues but these should be eliminated shortly. :There are also issues with using * to make bullet points, so use Template:BP for now. Usage - example here is The Big Score. Games IDs are: V, O. Add your own links for target, for, location, reward and unlocks as necessary. Image size will default to 200x200px, but if the image you use is smaller than this, you should specify its natural width. Do NOT allow images to be expanded. Each instance of this infobox MUST have the game specified Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips |cost = Lester pays for you. (assume it's $100,000 or something) |target = Union Depository |todo = stuff. |fail = Wasted Busted Both choppers gold detached from the helicopters (Obvious only) Merryweather Security finds the vans Michael shoots any guard in the tunnel Franklin gets left behind(Subtle only) |reward = The Big One! Achievement |unlocks = Something Sensible/The Time's Come/The Third Way |unlockedby = Stingers and Gauntlet (Subtle approach) Getaway Vehicle, Driller & Sidetracked (Obvious approach) }} produces: Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips |cost = Lester pays for you. (assume it's $100,000 or something) |target = Union Depository |todo = stuff. |fail = Wasted Busted Both choppers gold detached from the helicopters (Obvious only) Merryweather Security finds the vans Michael shoots any guard in the tunnel Franklin gets left behind(Subtle only) |reward = The Big One! Achievement |unlocks = Something Sensible/The Time's Come/The Third Way |unlockedby = Stingers and Gauntlet (Subtle approach) Getaway Vehicle, Driller & Sidetracked (Obvious approach) }}